


Christmas Cookies!!!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Music, Chronic Pain, Family Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos settle down for a lovely Saturday dedicated to making Christmas cookies.





	Christmas Cookies!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is great and I love it and I love the Host.

Dark woke up to the smell of sugar and baking.

He groaned, rolling over onto his front, pressing his face into the pillows, and pushed himself upright. Still moving incredibly sluggishly – this body didn’t want to cooperate today, apparently – he cracked his neck back into place and crawled out of bed.

Still refusing to open his eyes, he shrugged on his suit jacket, curling his aura around himself and making himself look _somewhat_ presentable. Materializing his cane in his hand, he followed his nose to the kitchen, reaching out with his aura so he didn’t run into anything. It was only when he rounded the corner that he opened his eyes.

He was greeted by the sight of a _mess_. White powder was scattered _everywhere_ , making it look there had been a snowstorm _inside_ the kitchen. Various cookie cutters, bowls, ingredients, and decorations were scattered about the countertops. Wil was standing by one of the ovens, pulling out a tray of cookies while Bim and Silver bustled about him, putting together their own things. He nearly dropped the tray when he spotted Dark.

“Oh, Dark! You’re awake!” He quickly scanned the other, taking in his rumpled appearance and the cane he was subtlely leaning on. “Come on, love! Sit down! We’re making Christmas cookies!”

Dark obediently slid onto one of the island stools, grateful for Wil’s discreetness. He offered him a tired smile. “I can see that.” His smile dropped, and he tried not to grimace, a deep-set _ache_ in his bones. “How can I help?”

Wil made a show of tapping his chin, pretending to think, as he reached out with his aura (invisible, as he probably didn’t want to get glitter all over the food). Dark saw him wince when their auras melded, minds connected. _‘You sure you’re alright?’_

Dark smiled again, more easily this time. _‘I’ll be fine as long as I don’t do anything too strenuous.’_

Wil grinned, retracting his aura and tapping him on the nose, smudging it with sugar. “Well, we have plenty of bakers, but you can help decorate!” He spun around, grabbing a different tray of cookies and setting the other down in its place. When Wil set the cooled tray down in front of Dark, a little bit of the powdered disaster was knocked onto his – _black_ – suit. He scowled, attempting to wipe off the mess but only succeeding in smudging the white stain.

“Do I even _want_ to know what this is?”

“A mix of various sugars and flour!” Bim’s own suit was nearly completely white at this point, his hair containing a weird gradient and shimmering from the powdered mess and glitter. “You can blame Silver for that! He dropped a mixing bowl.”

Silver frowned, then flicked a bit of what looked like brownie batter at the game show host. “I tripped over _you_!”

Bim responded by throwing a small chunk of his cookie dough -Dark could _smell_ the cinnamon – in the hero’s direction. “And for once it wasn’t intentional!”

Dark laughed, reaching for a piping bag filled with green frosting and began to ice a cookie shaped like a wreath. At that moment, Google walked in. The android took one look at the mess and spun on his heel, clearly intending on marching right back out, but Wil grabbed him arm, pulling him in. “Oh no you don’t, Google, you’re gonna help me make more frosting!” Google let out a long-suffering sigh, but complied all the same, listening to the reporter shoot off a rapid-fire list of instructions before he bounced away to work on his own dough. Dark heard, however, the pleased hum Google made, his core changing pitch and whirring happily.

The Jims wandered in next, announcing their presence with a loud unison, “Ooh, look, Jim!” Wil was quick to steer them away from the kitchen, settling them at the kitchen table instead with their own tray of cookies and some decorations.

King was quick to follow, eyes lighting up with delight at the sight. He was content to sit with the Jims and help them decorate, laughing at their antics and getting powdered sugar all over his shirt.

The Host and Dr. Iplier walked in next, hand-in-hand, with the Host practically dragging the poor doctor along. The blind ego’s face split in an excited grin, head turned in Bim’s general direction. Bim fixed him with a stern glare, waving around a wooden spoon for emphasis. “No. No, absolutely not, I know you love my cinnamon cookies but these are for the party! I know for a _fact_ you have enough patience to wait three days! And if you try anything, I swear, I will never make these again and I will revel in your suffering.”

The Host tilted his head to the side, still smiling, though there was definitely something hiding behind it now. “Of course.” Bim narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious, but he turned his back all the same, going back to his work.

The second he did so, Dr. Iplier elbowed the Host sharply. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. The Host blatantly ignored him, muttering softly under his breath, and Dark watched as a cookie disappeared from its plate and reappeared in the Host’s hand, the blind ego smirking smugly as he took a bite.

Bim whirled back around, spoon held threateningly. “ _Hey_! What did I say!” He reached into his bowl, digging out a small amount of dough and threw it at the Host, who, of course, already knew it was coming, and he ducked. The ball of dough promptly hit Ed, who was walking in at the _worst_ possible time, square in the face, startling him so bad he fell over, landing flat on his back on the floor.

The whole kitchen burst into laughter, Dr. Iplier trying and failing to hold it back as he kneeled to check on Ed. It was then that Bing popped up out of _nowhere_ , shit-eating grin on his face and throwing an arm around the Host. “ _Man_ am I glad I showed up when I did, I got that whole fiasco on camera!”

Google shot the younger android a look, eyebrow raised. “You should stop recording and taking pictures so often. It’ll clog your hard-drive.”

Bing’s grin turned sly, and he left the Host, instead moving to lean against the counter Google was using. “Maybe you’re right, Google. Maybe I should upload some of it to the Cloud, free up some space…like the pictures I took of _you_ a week ago.”

Google’s eyes went wide, face flushing a deep blue, and he adverted his gaze, returning his focus to his task. “…Never mind.”

Bing laughed, and Wil took charge, assigning the newcomers their roles: Ed and Bing were directed to the table and given their own tray of cookies – how many was Wil _making_? – while the Host and Dr. Iplier were given the task of helping Silver ice his brownies.

Bing started playing Christmas music from his speakers, and soon the entire kitchen had a jovial air about it, filled with laughter and chatter of their little family. When Dark was done with his tray of cookies, he elected to sit back and just watch, the menial task of decorating still a bit too much for him in his state. Wil quickly noticed this and began using him as a taste-tester, shoving various baked goods – apparently cookies weren’t the only thing he’s been baking – at him and making such outrageous, flirtatious comments that the whole room was in an uproar, Dark himself nearly choking, shoulder’s shaking and blushing a dark grey.

Eventually, the talk died down, and Google took over the Christmas music, playing softer, more traditional songs as they contended to bask in this warm glow. It was pleasant and comforting and peaceful, and Dark hummed to himself, leaning his head back to watch Wil work, albeit upside down. It was all those things, and more that he couldn’t quite find the words for.

Until the Host stole another cookie and Bim threw a riot, igniting the chaos once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The Host is a beautiful creature and I love him. ANYway, this story is far too pure and is amazing and I love it. Tomorrow's is even MORE pure (for the most part, gotta love the Jims) and I will see you then!


End file.
